1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ozone generating element and a method for manufacturing the ozone generating element, and more particularly, to an ozone generating element that generates ozone from oxygen by electric discharge and a method for manufacturing the ozone generating element.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ozone generating element disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-29647 is known as a conventional ozone generating element. The ozone generating element has a discharge electrode and an induction electrode opposed with a dielectric substrate interposed therebetween. The discharge electrode and the induction electrode are each covered with a protective film composed of glass. In the case of the thus configured ozone generating element, a high alternating-current voltage is applied between the discharge electrode and the induction electrode to generate electric discharge around the discharge electrode. Thus, ozone is generated from an oxygen around the discharge electrode
In the case of the ozone generating element disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-29647, the temperature of the discharge electrode is increased during electric discharge. The protective film composed of glass is degraded by the increased temperature of the discharge electrode, because glass has only relatively low heat resistance. As a result, the ozone generating element disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-29647 undergoes carbonization of the discharge electrode to decrease the amount of ozone generation.